First date!
by Logicaly Illogical
Summary: Sulu tries to win Chekov with the perfect first date, but Captin Kirk has other plans... My first Chulu fic, rated T for fluffiness, cuteness, and more Chulu than is healthy for your heart! R&R or else my unicorns will eat you!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Star Trek fic! I know this may not be a really original idea or anything, but the plot bunnies will. not. stop. WORKING! I promise it is going to get a lot fluffier later, but this was important for introducing the actual story of Chulu fuzzy adorable fluffiness and Chekov's sewenteen year old cuteness! So R&R and I will give you Chekov plushies! On wif ze chapter!**

* * *

Pavel Chekov was as ordinary as any sewenteen year old Russian in Starfleet navigating a starship captained by Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Oh wait a minute... My mistake, he was the only sewenteen year old Russian in Starfleet navigating a starship captained by Captain James Tiberius Kirk. So he had to be typical for his kind, because he defined what the hell was typical for sewenteen year old Russians in Starfleet navigating a starship captained by Captain James Tiberius Kirk. So it was perfectly normal when Lt. Hikaru Sulu approached him nervously, hands behind back as if hiding something, as Chekov finished up his work at his station. Oh wait a minute...

"H-hey Pa-Pav-Pavel!" Sulu stammered, a thin film of sweat giving his gel-slicked hair a soaked appearance. Chekov didn't bother to look up,

"Yes Hikaru?" He replied shortly, frowning in concentration as he worked. Sulu gulped, things were most definitely not going as planned, but there was no turning back now,

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me toinght?" He asked breathlessly in one point three seconds flat, then flinched and shielded his face with his hands. Chekov hadn't been paying much attention, but he lost his train of thought at the sudden motion and whipped around to glare at the helmsman,

"Vhat?" The teenager snapped angrily. Sulu shrank back,

"S-sorry! I-I just wondered if you w-w-wanted to ha-ha-have dinner with m-me tonight, but if you don't want to-" Sulu broke off at the excited grin spreading rapidly across the young Russian's face. Chekov looked excitedly at the helmsman,

"You mean, like on a date?" He checked. Sulu glanced apprehensively at the empty captain's chair, just waiting for Kirk to hear about this,

"Um.. Yes?" He asked/stated hopefully. Chekov's grin got- if possible- even bigger,

"Да да да! Наконец, я боялся, вы бы никогда не спрашивают! Я так устала от любви к тебе издалека, я не могу поверить, что я, наконец, получить, чтобы быть с вами! что вы думаете Keptin Kirk Wi-" He squealed jubilantly in rapid-fire Russian. Sulu didn't understand a frigging word of this tirade and looked blankly at the young navigator, who looked extremely embarrassed at his sudden outburst,

"I mean, yes!" He muttered, glancing around at the new shift while keeping his head down and averting the new shift's startled gazes. Sulu visibly sagged with a sigh of relief,

"I was so scared you would say no... So I'll pick you up at nineteen-hundred hours?" He checked. Chekov nodded vigorously,

"Да, I can't vait! See you at nienteen hundred hours, Hikaru!" He trilled ecstatically, then hurried off to his quarters to get ready. Sulu smirked triumphantly, then turned and stalked triumphantly off to the turbo-lift on the way to his quarters. Hikaru Sulu was going to make this the perfect night, even if it killed him, which in hind-sight wouldn't be good because that would riun poor Pavel's evening since he seemed so excited to be going on a date with Sulu at long last... So Sulu had to make this the most perfect date ever, and he most definitely had to make sure it didn't kill him before it happened. All of this thinking was making the narrator's head hurt, so said narrator is going to leave it at that and give the boys some time to get ready while we all head off to the Author's Note!

* * *

**Well then, that was fun... Please review to tell me what you thought and if I should keep going, but keep in mind that this is my first Chulu fic so I'm still getting a feel for it, constructive criticism is much appreciated, but if you are one of those flaming dirtbags from Eliminator or Critics United, then just pack up your hate machines and get the heck off my lawn, otherwise I will laugh my buns off as I chuck Spam! cubes at you and order my unicorn army to chase you off into the sunset where you will be burned (but they will not because they are fiery unicorns of awesomeness!) Chekov plushies for everyone who reviews nicely! And for my pathetically adorable flamers: my unicorn army will show you to your gift room! *cough* airlock *cough***

~Wildthunder~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, my school starts soon, so I haven't had much time to sit down and pour my soul onto a page for you all to pick at and scrutinize... Oh well, before I start another tirade, onto ze awkward adventures of Chulu!**

* * *

Lt. Hikaru Sulu was never easily stressed. That was, until he had to prepare his first date with the love of his life. Said lieutenant had finally paused his frantic pacing to glance guiltily at a small clump of black hair he had ripped off of his head in his panic. Sulu only had an hour and a half left until he had to go get his date, and he still had to prepare the blanket, candles, basket, and something else he had misplaced. The plan so far was that the two were going to have a picnic in a quiet, secluded place where they wouldn't be disturbed; however, Sulu had conveniently forgotten to: discreetly slip the blanket into the laundry to be washed, grab the artificial(but convincing) candles from storage, pack the basket, and synthesize the dinner. And then he had to get showered and changed and set up. What a mess.

"Alright, so, first thing's first, the blanket needs to get washed, then I'll pick up the candles on the way back, set up, and I'll make dinner right before we leave, so that leaves me about half an hour to get myself ready, okay?" Sulu muttered to himself, then straightened up, nodded to himself, and headed out the door.

Even though he had to get this done quickly, Sulu was careful to watch out for Captain Kirk, not because he didn't like the man, but because he was afraid of what would happen if the Captain found out about his date. Just as he was rounding the corner to get to the laundry area, Sulu ran headlong into wall of some sort and crashed onto the floor. Sulu wondered briefly why there was a new wall until said wall extended a hand to help the helmsman to his feet. "C-Commander Spock! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-" Sulu began as Spock pulled him up.  
"That much was obvious, Mr. Sulu." The commander interrupted coolly, then quirked an eyebrow at the blanket Sulu was carrying, "I assume that you intend to wash that for your evening picnic tonight?" Spock inquired. Sulu stared at the Vulcan,  
"How did you know?" He asked, too shocked to remember to call him by his rank. Spock's quirked eyebrow rose higher,  
"You set up in a secluded shaft and expected privacy?" He pointed out, and Sulu mentally kicked himself for being so stupid as to not think that others might find solitude there.  
"Umm... I guess not, Commander. You haven't told the captain about it, right?" Sulu asked apprehensively, glancing furtively at Spock. Spock's eyebrow disappeared into his hair,  
"There are no security breaches concerning that section and I am confident that you are not the only crewman who seeks sanctuary there, therefore it is of no importance to the captain. May I inquire as to why you desire secrecy?" Spock asked, his focused gaze giving Sulu the feeling as if he was being interrogated. The helmsman decided that honesty would be best in dealing with the Vulcan, so he told Spock the entire truth about his date, "...and that's why Captain Kirk can't know." He finished. Spock considered for a moment, "I see. I will respect your wishes and not inform the captain. I have duties to attend to, good evening, Mr. Sulu." Spock excused himself and strode away, leaving Sulu to return to his endeavor.

Sulu continued quickly to the laundry room and checked that the coast was clear before hurrying in and putting his blanket in the wash. After making sure that the hall was Kirk-free, Sulu rushed out and down to cargo bay for the candles.

Upon his arrival at the cargo bay, Sulu realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as he planned. The bay was filled with boxes, none of them were marked, and he wasn't sure if the computer knew where to find them. Figuring that he ought to try, Sulu walked over to the computer, "Computer, locate artificial candles." He ordered. "Unable to complete reque-" it replied after a moment's pause. "Dammit! You've gotta be kidding me!" Sulu muttered, then turned around to go see if he couldn't synthesize some instead.

Sulu walked back into the laundry area in hopes that the blanket would be ready, which it was, so he grabbed the now warm, fluffy blanket and headed off to the shaft to set it up. Once it was set up, Sulu headed back to his room to go get himself ready and make dinner.

Sulu stood in his dress uniform in front of his mirror, making sure he hadn't missed anything and that he looked presentable. The basket was packed, and after a few failed attempts, the candles had been hand made from synthesized scratch, and it was time to go pick up his date. Sulu grabbed the basket and headed out, thankful that Chekov's quarters were only three doors down from his. He arrived at the door, took a deep breath and knocked. Maybe this was going to be perfect after all.

* * *

Well zen, that wasn't as awkward as it could've been... THEY SHALL SUFFER NEXT CHAPTER FOR ZIS! Review with you good ideas for torturing our favorite awkward couple!

~Wildthunder~


End file.
